


Almost Losing You

by diazbuckleysworld



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1 Season 3, Boys In Love, Caring Evan "Buck" Buckley, Dorks in Love, Episode: s03e15 Eddie Begins, Hurt Eddie Diaz, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e15 Eddie Begins, True Love, Upset Evan "Buck" Buckley, Worried Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazbuckleysworld/pseuds/diazbuckleysworld
Summary: Post Eddie begins - The hospital.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Almost Losing You

It had been a few hours since Eddie had swam his way to safety. He was shuffling around in the hospital bed trying to get comfortable. He was awaiting the arrival of the team. Eddie knew they would be coming. However, he wasn't expecting only Hen but she walked into the room and sat beside him.

"Hey."

"Hey." Eddie sighed.

"We didn't want to bombard you. Cap suggested we come one at a time. So everyone is in the waiting room."

"I didn't think you would be here first...I thought it'd be-"

"Buck?" Hen questioned.

"Yeah, he uh-he seemed worried."

"Oh he was. I think you two need to talk."

"About what?" Eddie asked curiously.

"About what you are to each other."

"W-what? We are friends obviously."

"I mean I guess that's one way of looking at it. But from where I was standing it looked like more. We all got our asses handed to us because he accused us of thinking you were dead."

"Well did you?"

"Eddie we were not giving up. Buck should know that because if it was him we wouldn't but that man fell apart. He was ready to dig you out with his bare hands. He was a mess. Cap had to pick him up from the ground. I've never seen him act that way."

Eddie thought about what she said. He figured maybe it was time they had a conversation. They had been dancing around each other. Sure they talked about dating other people and being single but the truth was Eddie was content with how things were. He and Buck had regular movie nights with Chris. They hung out all the time. When he was down in that hole he actually thought about losing Chris, his team, and Buck. Buck was such a constant in his life he wasn't sure what he would do without him.

Buck sat in the waiting room. He was exhausted both physically and mentally. He jumped as soon as Hen put her hand on his knee.

"Your turn Buckaroo."

"I-I can't. You go Chim."

Chim looked at Hen questioningly. Ever since they got to the hospital Buck had been out of it. It was like he was just a shell of a man.

"Hen why don't you get us some coffee." Bobby said from across the room.

The minute she had gone he went to sit next to Buck. He rubbed his back a bit and then placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You okay kid?"

"I-I dunno of I can see him like that and not break down. It's hitting me more now. Is that normal?"

"Buck you just need to breathe. Look, he is alive. That's what's most important."

"I know..."

"Are you sure you're alright? You really lost it there kid." Bobby sighed.

"Just fine Cap."

Bobby smiled, "Looks like Chim is done. I'll go and then we will give you time after. Sound good?"

"Sure. Cap what do I say?"

"Say what you need to kid."

After Bobby came out Hen returned with the coffee and Buck looked around the room. Chim wearily looked at him, but motioned for him to go. He walked into Eddie's room and heard all the machines. They were so loud, Buck couldn't focus on anything else.

"Hey.." Eddie smiled.

"You are such an idiot!" Buck cried, "Do you have any idea what you put us through?"

"I'm sorry Buck. I had to save that little boy. I was not gonna leave him down there."

"I-I..."

"Buck, come here. Sit."

Buck sighed walking towards the chair and sitting down. Eddie smiled at him, even though he knew he shouldn't have made the team worry.

"Come closer. Your not close enough." Eddie said patting his bed.

"What?"

"I'm still cold." Eddie challenged.

Buck went to the other side of the bed and got in. It was a little uncomfortable with the tubes at first, but Eddie shifted to the side and looked at him.

"I'm sorry." Eddie sighed, "I'm sorry I made you worry. Hen said you were really worried about me."

"Of course I was." Buck said pulling Eddie closer, "I'm sorry I yelled."

"It's okay. Buck..."

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"Uh.."

"Ev, you tried to dig me out with your bare hands. If that's not love I don't know what is." Eddie smiled.

"Just don't do it again." Buck echoed his words after they made up from the lawsuit.

Eddie smiled, "I can't promise that. But I can promise you things will be different from now on."

"I love you Eddie." Buck pulling him into a crushing hug.

"I love you too, babe."


End file.
